The Return of Sailor Moon (Revised Edition)
by Pokahydee - Nekoyasha
Summary: It's been thousands of years since Neo Queen Serenity ruled the Universe and protected it from evil... now... thousands of years later, her grand daughter has been given that resposibility...


The Return of Sailor Moon (Revised)

The Return of Sailor Moon (Revised)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, please don't sue me, all you'll get is a few old CD's and maybe a few video tapes.

Note: This story is about the future, about ChibiUsa's daughter. It takes place before OZ has been destroyed and at the moment, the Gundam pilots have gone into hiding. Usagi (ChibiUsa's daughter) is 14 and the Gundam pilots are 15.

****

Prologue

"Come back to me, my Prince…" A beautiful girl with long white hair done up in two heart-shaped odangos with a long streaming of silvery white hair streaming from each dragging on the ground.

"Do not worry, Princess. I'll be fine." He said, kissing her lightly on the lips. He reached his hands around her neck, fastening something in the back. He looked down at the glittering golden locket that hung around her neck and sadly, turned his back on her, leaving her in tears.

"Ai shiteru, my love." She whispered to herself, as she watched him leave. She wrapped her fingers around the golden star locket, feeling the smoothness of its golden shape. The locket popped open and the familiar tune began to play, soothing her worried heart. She closed her eyes and pictured her love; she remembered his soft touch… the way she felt when he held her in his arms… the sweet taste of his mouth… She remembered, and dreamed of the day when they would be together again. She was afraid, though, she didn't know if they would be able to defeat this strange new force. She didn't know if her and her mother would be strong enough together to defeat this great evil that had forced its way into their lives. When they were just on the verge of bringing complete and total peace, this force attacked, being stronger than anything they had ever faced before. Crystalline tears formed in her eyes as she thought of her prince… her love… her mother and her Senshi… They were all out there fighting and she was standing inside of the palace, waiting… waiting for something to happen… The longer she waited the more people that would die… waiting for her beloved Tokyo to be completely destroyed. She couldn't take it anymore; she tore the necklace from her neck, throwing it on the floor of her bedroom before running to the balcony. What she met when she ran out there tore her heart out, making her breath catch in her throat. The once beautiful gardens she had so loved to sit in were filled with dark craters and small burning fires. There were bodies of the soldiers littering the ground as well as the bodies of her beloved Senshi, their blood turning the crisp green grass a crimson red. "Iie…" She whispered, feeling fear and sorrow rake at her heart. "I… I cannot wait any longer…" She whispered, floating to the ground off of the balcony. Directly in front of her stood a great youma, he seemed to be the leader of many less powerful youma. She saw her mother in front of her, holding a crystal high above her head, her long pink streamers flying behind her as the dark power of this force rushed at her.

"So, Serenity-hime, you've finally decided to join in your mother's fate." The youma said, his black lips curving into an evil smirk. The figure was shadowy and it was hard to make out any specific form except that it had two eyes a mouth and was quite large.

"Get out of here Usagi!" She heard her mother cry, losing her concentration and falling to the ground.

"Okaasan!" Usagi shrieked, running to her fallen mother's side.

"Usagi! You have to get out of here of there will be no future!" Queen Serenity cried, struggling to her feet with her daughter's help.

"If I don't do something now, there won't be anything to rule left!" Usagi cried, reaching into the pocket of her long white dress for a gift she had been given years before but had never had the opportunity to use it. She pulled out a small round broach with a star in the center. She held it above her head, her look of sorrow and shock turning to one of determination. "Moon Prism Power, Make-UP!!" She cried, holding the broach up high as the pink ribbons surrounded her body, forming a white bodysuit with a blue and white sailor collar and a big red bow in the center of the front the broach centered in the bow. Next, the pink ribbons formed her long white gloves with red cuffs at the elbow and then her red knee-high boots with crescent moons on the front near the top. Then, a short pleated skirt spun around her waist, ending at the top of her thighs. The last thing to form was the tiara on her forehead having a red jewel in the center and red jewels in the center of her heart-shaped odangos. When the transformation ended, Sailor Moon stood in place of the Moon Princess, striking her mother's pose. "I am Sailor Moon! A pretty soldier in a sailor suit who will fight to protect those that she loves! I will not let you do as you please any longer! I will punish you in the name of the Moon!" She shouted, pointing her finger at the great youma.

"Ahh, Sailor Moon. Hai, I do remember a washed up Sailor Senshi by that name." The youma said, smirking, down at her. His eyes glowed a deep red, making him look even more evil in character.

"I won't let you hurt my okaasan or my friends anymore!" She cried, feeling the rage rising from within. She touched the gem on her tiara making it start to glow. She pulled the tiara off and prepared to thrown the deadly weapon.

"I'm not so sure you want to do that, Sailor Moon." The youma said with a smirk on its face.

"Why is that?!" She demanded, preparing to use the attack.

"This is why." The youma said and opened what appeared to be its hand, revealing something… no someONE sitting in his hand barely conscious.

"Iie…" She whispered as she recognized the figure immediately. The glowing tiara stopped glowing and spinning and dropped to the ground, clattering as it hit the cracked cement.

"If you want your prince back, you'll give up your kingdom to me." The youma said, tightening its fist around the prince's already battered body.

"IIE!!" She shouted, jumping into the air. The wind that had been whipping around so much lifted her into the air and floated her toward him, making her silvery-white hair whip around her face. She felt herself being pulled back but kept her concentration on her helpless prince.

"Save yourself Sailor Moon!" She heard him shout, but she couldn't turn back… no… she wouldn't turn back. Her love for him was too great; she could not sacrifice his life in return for his. She would never be happy; she would never find this kind of love ever again. It was a once in a lifetime feeling that she felt when she was with him, it could never be duplicated.

"I won't leave you!" She cried, reaching a hand toward him, her sailor fuku nothing but pink ribbons anymore. She watched as he drew his sword and sliced through the youma's hand. He was falling, falling straight for his princess. Their fingers touched and the prince managed to grab her fingers, pulling her body close to his. The pink ribbons swirled around her body still, but she no longer cared… she didn't care how weak she had become when she jumped toward him… she didn't care that all the negative energy in the air was weakening her to a great extent. She only cared for him and his well being; she would do anything if it meant he would be safe. The prince and princess fell heavily to the ground, the princess on top of the prince, breaking her fall. She heard him groan in pain and slowly managed to climb to her feet, the Ginzuishou beginning to glow from her mother's fallen body. The princess stood, cupping her hands above her head, the pink ribbons swirling about her weakened form.

"Princess!!" The prince cried, diving in front of her as a huge attack headed straight for her. He held up both hands and a barrier began to form around the two. The attack hit the barrier and the prince struggled to hold against the attack. "I won't let anything happen to you…" He whispered, putting his arms above his head forming a ball of energy in his hands.

The ribbons began to swirl around her faster… faster and slowly formed a long white dress and huge white wings appeared on her back, lifting her off the ground a few inches. The Ginzuishou slowly floated toward her form, glinting as it touched her fingers. "For my family… my friends… my people… and… our future salvation…"

"For the Princess!" The prince screamed, hurtling the attack at the shadowy youma. The youma laughed as the attack hit him and sent its own attack in return, blasting the prince back several feet. The youma formed a long crystal dagger in its hand and prepared to throw it, holding it back like a javelin.

"Time for you to join your friends, Prince!" The youma cried, hurling the dagger straight for the prince's heart. The Princess's eyes opened as she heard the cry of pain and anguish coming from her beloved.

"IIE!!!" She cried, watching as the dark crystal protruded out the other side of her love.

"Don't worry about me…" He choked out, blood spilling from his open mouth. "Take care of yourself… destroy him…" He whispered before slumping to the ground, not moving. She shook her head, a crystalline tear falling from her eye.

"Gomen… I wasn't strong enough to save you, my love… I will not let the rest of my people down, though..." She whispered, her eyes hardening. "Cosmic… Moon… POWER!!!" She cried the legendary words, watching as the bright white light left the crystal, spreading over the great youma and all of its smaller minions.

"IIE!! What is this!?!? That little princess CAN'T be this strong!!!!" The youma cried in pain as it felt its flesh being ripped away. Princess Serenity closed her eyes and forced all of her power into the crystal, making it glow brighter than it had ever done before. It spread across Crystal Tokyo, lighting up the entire destroyed city.

The light slowly died down and Princess Serenity floated off the ground, her long white hair flowing behind her. After floated for a moment and no more than a moment, the princess fell heavily to the ground, her head falling over to the side.

"IIE!!!!!" Queen Serenity shrieked in sorrow as she watched her daughter give her life to the Ginzuishou. "SERENITY!!! WAKE UP!!!!" She cried, feeling the wet tears that trailed down her face, dripping onto her daughter's lifeless body. "Why did you do it?!? You knew you weren't strong enough!!!" She cried, her pink hair spilling across her daughter's body.

"The princess…" A voice whispered coming up next to the woman. "She's…"

"I will not let this be the end…" Queen Serenity whispered. "I will not let my daughter die in vain, she shall live on." Queen Serenity vowed, picking up the Ginzuishou. She laid the mystical gem on the Princess's chest, watching as it slowly vanished, replaced by a nine-point star.

"Are you ready, your majesty?" A mysterious figure asked, appearing behind them. The queen cringed as she heard the respectful voice.

"Please, Puu, I've told you just to call me Small Rabbit," Queen Serenity said, smiling at her longtime friend. "I will miss you, my friend." The Queen said, hints of tears beginning to form in her eyes once again.

"…." Puu smiled down at the queen, not looking too upset. She had known this was coming. She had always lost the ones she loved at some point so she had grown to the point that she no longer showed any emotion. First there was Usagi… and her mother… and the Outer Senshi… the Inner Senshi… in the end, they had all lost… they had all ended up dying at some point. Sailor Pluto knew that she would be the only one that would never die… she was destined to duty… protecting what only one could protect…

"Diana," The Queen said, turning to the small gray cat that sat beside her, tears sliding down her furry cheeks. "I wish to send you along with my daughter. She will need help if evil ever shows up again."

"Hai, your majesty." The cat said, bowing as best she could, being a cat and all.

"Good-bye… my dear sweet daughter…" ChibiUsa said, kissing her daughter's cheek lightly. A tear fell onto her daughter's face and began to glow a brilliant white, spreading over everything the area. When the light cleared, the princess, the Queen, and her court were gone…

****

Okay peeps, this is the revised edition of "The Return of Sailor Moon" So you all know, this was my first attempt at a Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing X-over. Anyway, when I first wrote it, it was not very detailed and pretty much sucked. I decided now that I knew where the plot was going somewhat, that I was going to finish it. So you all know (if you hadn't been able to tell b4) the Queen was ChibiUsa so this takes place THOUSANDS of years after Tsukino Usagi was Queen. I WILL be using the name Usagi though so don't get confused or say she's out of character cuz it's not the same person (duh!). Anyway, please review, this fic was a pure experiment and I would like to know if it was a successful one. Even though I never get any email, here's my email address [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1] Ja ne for now!!

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



End file.
